The equations $x^3 + Ax + 10 = 0$ and $x^3 + Bx^2 + 50 = 0$ have two roots in common.  Then the product of these common roots can be expressed in the form $a \sqrt[b]{c},$ where $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are positive integers, when simplified.  Find $a + b + c.$
Explanation: Let the roots of $x^3+Ax+10$ be $p$, $q$, and $r$, and let the roots of $x^3+Bx^2+50=0$ be $p$, $q$, and $s$. By Vieta's formulas,
\begin{align*}
p + q + r &= 0, \\
pqr &= -10, \\
pq + ps + qs &= 0, \\
pqs &= -50.
\end{align*}From the equation $p + q + r = 0,$ we conclude that $ps + qs + rs = 0.$  Subtracting the equation $pq + ps + qs = 0,$ we get $pq - rs = 0,$ so $pq = rs.$

Then
\[(pq)^3 = (pq)(pq)(rs) = (pqr)(pqs) = (-10)(-50) = 500.\]Therefore, $pq = \sqrt[3]{500} = 5 \sqrt[3]{4}$.  The final answer is $5 + 3 + 4 = \boxed{12}.$